dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Sebastian Vael/Dialogue
Sebastian's dialogue contains a list of conversations he shares with his companions. Sebastian and Anders *'Sebastian': You seem very angry. *'Anders': And here I thought the Chantry was against mind-reading. *'Sebastian': Did something happen to you in the Circle? I understand there were problems in Ferelden... *'Anders': Are you saying a mage can only be unhappy in the Circle if demons involved? *'Anders': No, it's not about Uldred. It's not about being beaten or raped by a templar - that does happen, but I've been fortunate. *'Anders': It' s a larger principle: the freedom every man, woman, and child born in Thedas have as a natural right. *'Sebastian': You were given to the Circle. I was given to the Chantry. Hawke was driven away from home by the Darkspawn. *'Sebastian': None of us are free. *'Anders': Is that supposed to be Andraste's face on your crotch? *'Sebastian': What? *'Anders': That... belt buckle thing. Is that Andraste? *'Sebastian': My father had this armor commissioned when I took my vows as a brother. *'Anders': I'm just not sure I'd want the Maker seeing me shove His bride's head between my legs every morning. *'Anders': So, you were invested as a brother in the chantry, right? *'Sebastian': I had just taken my vows when I learned my family was killed. *'Anders': But you... gave sermons and took confessions and such, right? *'Sebastian': Do you have something you wish to confess? *'Anders': I just want to know, what do you say when people have questions? *'Anders': What's your answer when someone asks, "so if Andraste preached freedom and ended slavery, why do you lock up mages and keep them as slaves?" *'Sebastian': No one ever asked that. *'Anders': Go ahead. Say it. *'Sebastian': Say what? *'Anders': I saw you watching me. *'Sebastian': I was looking at the clouds. *'Anders':Don't give me that. I know you've been judging me. You think I'm out of control. How can I claim to speak for mages when I'm half-demon myself? *'Sebastian':The one over there looks a bit like a bunny rabbit. (alternately if Merrill is in party) *'Merrill': I saw that too. Sebastian and Aveline *'Aveline': So you’re a prince, are you? *'Sebastian': That is apparently true. *'Aveline': There’s doubt? *'Sebastian': I've accepted the burden. That’s all that matters. Why do you ask, Guard Captain? *'Aveline': The entitled types are always trouble. *'Sebastian': In that case, I’m glad I don’t count myself as one. *'Aveline': They never do. *'Sebastian': I understand you are of noble birth. *'Aveline': My father was a chevalier. He had to flee Orlais when his patron was murdered. *'Sebastian': I’m sorry. *'Aveline': I wouldn’t have been suited for the life of an Orlesian noblewoman, anyway. *'Sebastian': But surely you wish it had been different? To be a lady of Orlais and not a... city guardsman? *'Aveline': Not for one moment. *'Aveline': I’d rather kill a bandit and save a merchant’s family than know the correct dance steps and which rouge is in fashion. *'Sebastian': I hope this wasn't presumptuous, but I added your husband's name to the memorial wall in the Chantry. *'Aveline': Wesley? But... you never knew him. *'Sebastian': He was a templar. He refused to abandon the people of Ferelden to the Blight. He died too young. *'Sebastian': The grand cleric will read his name during the Chant of Remembrance. *'Aveline': Thank you. That is... very kind. *'Sebastian': He walks with the Maker. But it is no shame for those left behind to mourn. *'Sebastian': You don't like me, Guard-Captain? *'Aveline': I've no issue, so long as the fight for your title remains in Starkhaven. Exactly like as it hasn't. *'Sebastian': Should I apologize for trying to take back what is rightfully mine? *'Aveline': Whatever it takes? No matter the cost? *'Sebastian': It feels like your're blaming me for some personal experience of yours. *'Aveline': I was at Ostagar. Good people die whenever leaders "do whatever it takes." *'Sebastian': Good people know the necessity. Sebastian and Fenris *'Sebastian': Are you an Andrastian, Fenris? *'Fenris': If I say no, will you attempt to convert me? *'Sebastian': Many elves believe in the maker. I ask only because I wonder if your experiences... soured your faith. *'Fenris': My faith was never strong. It's difficult for a slave to have faith in someone who abandoned them. *'Sebastian': The Maker didn't enslave you, Fenris. *'Fenris': He didn't help me much, either. *'Sebastian': And yet you stand here, free. Perhaps he helped you more than you think. *'Sebastian': Were you ever dedicated in the faith of the chantry? *'Fenris': I have no memory of my childhood. *'Fenris': Danarius had no desire to teach his slaves anything that made them think they were worthy beings. *'Sebastian': I'm sorry. I can't imagine how difficult your life has been. *'Fenris': No, you can’t. *'Sebastian': Whether you were taught it or not, the Maker has room at his side for every soul. Even yours. *'Fenris': The Maker didn’t free me. *'Sebastian': I see you’ve been thinking about what I said. *'Fenris': I freed myself. If the Maker did anything, He watched. Why should I thank Him for that? *'Sebastian': Is it so hard to believe the Maker cares for you? Maybe He gave you the chance to escape. *'Fenris': It doesn’t feel like the Maker cares for me... or anyone. *'Sebastian': We all make our own choices, to do good as well as evil. That is our own path, not the Maker’s. *'Fenris': Perhaps. It’s... been a long time since I gave it any thought. *'Sebastian': It’s not too late to start. *'Sebastian': You know, when I return to Starkhaven you're welcome to come with me. *'Fenris': And do what, exactly? *'Sebastian': You're a fine warrior. If you could train men to fight like you do, we'd be unstoppable. *'Fenris': I'm no leader, and I doubt humans would want me training them. *'Sebastian': Then why not train elves? I bet there's plenty who would admire all you've accomplished. *'Fenris': I... haven't accomplished anything. *'Sebastian': No? You are your own man, living as you see fit - you give yourself too little credit. *'Fenris': You are being kind. *'Sebastian': Not at all. Think about it. *'Sebastian': You know, Fenris, as a brother in the Chantry, I'm allowed to hear confessions. *'Fenris': Why would you tell me this? *'Sebastian': I know Danarius made you do things. I thought you might be more comfortable talking to a friend. *'Sebastian': You should know, a murder committed under duress is a sin on the one who ordered it, not the one whose hands carried out the deed. *'Fenris': Have I not spoken enough of my past? Does everyone in Kirkwall wish to hear every sordid detail? *'Sebastian': Sometimes, it's painful to speak. But it's the only way the wound can be lanced. *'Sebastian': It's our duty to tell the templars. *'Fenris': Then why haven't you done it? *'Sebastian': I guess I was hoping they'd come to it on their own. *'Fenris': And then you wouldn't have to betray Hawke's friends, right? *'Sebastian': That's not reason enough to allow a maleficar to walk free. *'Anders': You think the templars don't know I'm here? They just haven't caught me yet. *'Sebastian': Which of us should do it? Shall we draw lots? *'Fenris': Uh-uh. You want to turn them in, you work it out with Hawke. Sebastian and Isabela *'Sebastian': Is this getting you any closer to your ship? *'Isabela': Huh? *'Sebastian': I just... don't understand why you're working with Hawke. You don't seem to care about anything you do. *'Sebastian': What's keeping you here? *'Isabela': Mostly the Blooming Rose. I'm paid up through the end of the year. I'd hate not to use it. *'Sebastian': The... brothel? *'Isabela': What? Women can't go to brothels, too? You're just not using your imagination. *'Isabela': Oh look! Now you are. You're cute when you're blushing. (Alternatively if Hawke and Isabela have slept together) *'Sebastian': What's keeping you here? *'Isabela': Mostly the sex. Hawke is an absolute tiger between the sheets. I mean all night, every night. *'Isabela': Oh cute! You're blushing. *'Sebastian': I used to be like you, you know. *'Isabela': You used to be a woman? *'Sebastian': No! *'Isabela': That explains a lot. *'Sebastian': My family put me in the Chantry because I was giving them a bad name. *'Sebastian': It was the best thing that ever happened to me. I found peace. I found a purpose. *'Sebastian': Before I came here, I was out all hours, drinking and whoring. I didn't believe in anything other than my own pleasure. *'Isabela': Why couldn't I have met you then? *'Sebastian': I notice you talk about... vulgar things quite a bit. *'Isabela': Do you want me to stop? Do I make you... uncomfortable? *'Sebastian': It was just an observation, really. *'Isabela': It's a bad habit I picked up, spending years around foul-mouthed pirates. *'Isabela': Pirates only care about a small number of very specific things: the sea, strong drink, and booty. Both kinds. *'Isabela': All right, let's get this over with. *'Sebastian': A duel? *'Isabela': No, the sermon. The finger-wagging, the guilt-trips, telling me how an unexamined life isn't worth living. *'Sebastian': I wasn't going to - *'Isabela': You weren't? You weren't going to tell me to comfort the needy and give freely of myself? *'Sebastian': From what I hear, you already give yourself quite freely. *'Isabela': Ooh. You got me there. *'Sebastian': You've been watching me all day. It's getting a little...distracting. *'Isabela': Merrill's right. Your armor is shiny. I can see myself in it. Look! *'Isabela': Shit. Oh, shit. Is that a wrinkle? Is that a wrinkle between my brows? *'Sebastian': Um, I don't see... *'Isabela': Hold still! *'Sebastian': That was very brave, coming back to face the Qunari. *'Isabela': It was idiotic. They would have killed me. *'Sebastian': And yet you returned anyway. You couldn't face the thought of so many innocents dying for something you could prevent. *'Isabela': Tell that to the viscount. *'Sebastian': It's frightening, isn't it? To realise you have the potential to be a better person. *'Isabela': It's been years and not once have you tried to get me to repent and turn to the Maker. *'Sebastian': Preaching rarely works, Isabela. To change someone's heart, one has to led by example. *'Isabela': Huh. That makes sense. I can respect that. *'Sebastian': I grew weary of the nameless strings of lovers and the nights of endless pleasure. You will, too. *'Isabela': (Gasps) That's the cruelest thing anyone's ever said to me! I think I'm going to cry. *'Isabela': So, I've never understood why the Chantry says if you're good you'll be taken up to the Maker's side. *'Sebastian': Those who die with their sins cleansed from their souls will walk by the Maker in eternity. *'Isabela': If they really want people to be good, shouldn't they offer lakes of wine and...a dozen naked virgins? *'Sebastian': Anyone who wants that will be going to the Void. *'Isabela': Sounds like that's where all the good parties will be. Sebastian and Merrill *'Sebastian': Have you heard the Chant of Light? *'Merrill': That's the song they sing at the Chantry, right? It's pretty... but a little repetitive. *'Sebastian': Then you know the story? How Andraste became the Maker's divine bride and convinced Him to offer us a second chance? *'Merrill': Right. But I never understood why she had to die. *'Sebastian': Her mortal husband betrayed her out of jealousy. *'Merrill': But if He wanted her to spread her faith, couldn't she do that better alive? *'Sebastian': The Maker gave us free will. By his betrayal, Maferath showed us that men were not yet worth saving. *'Merrill': I don't know. It's a nice story, but I think it's got some holes. *'Sebastian': So what do you believe, Merrill? *'Merrill': Our gods abandoned us long ago. They haven't answered our prayers since the fall of Arlathan. *'Merrill': When we've proven that we're elves again, that we didn't lose everything, they'll come back to us. *'Sebastian': We say the same of the Maker. *'Sebastian': Perhaps they're only different names for the same divine force that created the world. *'Merrill': The Maker wants you to be elves? *'Merrill': Your armor is very shiny, Sebastian. Doesn't that make you an easier target? *'Sebastian': The Light of the Maker is my armor, Merrill. I am not afraid. *'Merrill': Maybe you could ask Him to make His Light less shiny? Then you wouldn't need as much armor. *'Merrill': If your city was stolen, why didn't you just call the guards? *'Sebastian': I'm afraid the matter can't be handled by guards, Merrill. *'Merrill': Aveline could help you! She's very good at making thieves give things back. I think it's because she's so tall. *'Sebastian': This is beyond even Aveline's power, I'm sorry to say. *'Merrill': Are you sure? Have you seen her hit people? if Aveline is in the party: *'Aveline': I can hear every word you're saying. *'Merrill': Does your bow have a name? Varric's bow has a name. *'Sebastian': I'm afraid I can't compete with our dear dwarf's... relationship to his weapon. *'Merrill': You could call it Philomela! *'Sebastian': Why would I do that? *'Merrill': Because it reminds me of a woman in the alienage. Skinny, pointed, and always throwing things at people. *'Merrill': I've always wondered: how do your Divines choose their names? *'Sebastian': They write all the best sacred names on slips of paper and stuff them in a miter. *'Sebastian': Then the newly elected Divine picks a name out of the hat. *'Merrill': What if she picks a name she doesn't like? Does she have to keep it? *'Sebastian': Of course she does. How do you think we got four Divines named Hortensia? *'Merrill': What does your Chantry do? *'Merrill': I mean, you keep saying how great it is. Anders and Isabela tell me to stay away from it. But what does it do? *'Merrill': Among the Dalish, the Keepers teach the children, preserve our history, perform magic. The priestesses here just... sing. *'Sebastian': The Chantry does many charitable works. It cares for widows and orphans- *'Merrill': Who in the Dalish would just be part of the clan, like everyone else. *'Merrill': I just don't get it. Sebastian and Varric *'Varric': So, Choir Boy, this usurper of yours is... twenty feet tall? *'Sebastian': Not even close, no. *'Varric': But he has claws for hands, right? *'Sebastian': Fingers. Perfectly normal ones. If a little fat, perhaps. *'Varric': He eats babies, though. And farts fire. *'Sebastian': You're not serious, I hope. *'Varric': You can't even pretend to be interesting, can you? *'Varric': Tell us about Starkhaven, Choir Boy. I'm sure we're all burning with curiosity about your far-away land. *'Sebastian': "My far-away land?" It's inland Free Marches, not on the moon. *'Varric': And here I was hoping... *'Sebastian': It's a lot like here. But fewer dead people. *'Varric': Well, you don't have Hawke. *'Sebastian': It's been very exciting working with Hawke. *'Varric': Are you for real? *'Sebastian': It seems like s/he's involved every time there's a crisis in Kirkwall. *'Sebastian': I've never had so many opportunities to help people! *'Varric': All right. I thought I was getting tired of moody. I take it back. *'Varric': You're making my teeth ache. *'Varric': I've heard rumors about Starkhaven, you know. *'Varric': They say you eat the dead up there. And murder strangers in the street. *'Sebastian': Why do I suspect that when you say you've "heard" rumors, you mean you've invented some? *'Varric': Six of one, half-dozen of another. Category:Dialogue